Shut up and kiss me
by Digital Damita
Summary: Song fiction, coupling HermioneRon. ‘Shut up and Kiss me’


A short, sweet, fluff, fanfic for Hermione and Ron. Based a few weeks before they leave Hogwarts for good, end of 7th Year. It's a song fic well half fanfic half song... the song is "Shut up and Kiss me" by Willie Nelson, I changed the words a bit.   
It's very cute. Anyway these short fanfics are to help my writer's block I have with one of my fanfics. Review please, flames no. Enjoy....  
  


**Shut Up and Kiss Me**

  
  
"I STARTED THIS? I DID NOT!" Hermione screamed at Ron, it was the daily fights between Ron and Hermione, which had made the common room such a famous place to be.  
  
"YOUR SUCH A KNOW-IT-ALL HERMIONE!" Ron shouted back as he walked towards her.  
  
"Well at least I do my homework and don't leech onto other people to do it for me" she pointed out.  
  
"At least I have a life unlike you with your books!" he snapped.  
  
Harry couldn't stand this his two best friends fighting yet again, the common room was full, the bet were on who would walk away first, but the on going bet which most people put there money on was 'Would they tell each their feeling' Harry returned to his book and ignored.  
  
"Oh Ronald Weasley how dare you! Your life is on about wizard chess and Quidditch!" she turned and grabbed her books to leave but could not as Ron ha grabbed her arm.  
  
"Your not running away again are you?" he whispered calmly  
"I'm not running anywhere, I'm walking to go and spend time with my book" with this she walked out of the common and headed towards the Quidditch pitch the last place anyone especially Ron would come looking for her, she needed to be alone with her thoughts.  
  
Ron sat next to Harry, Harry looked up from his book on Quidditch.  
  
"Why did you do it Ron?" he quizzed  
"I don't know, I didn't mean to fight with her, I was being observant," Harry snorted at this comment  
"Harry do you think she is mad at me again?"  
"Probably.." he sighed "go find her, she'll be hiding where you won't look"  
"The girls toilets..." Ron asked confused  
"No the Quidditch pitch"  
"Why would she be there?"   
"Your hopeless Ron"  
  
Hermione sat with her thoughts on the Quidditch pitch, why did they always have to fight, she hated it when they fought, half the school was gaining money of these famous fights.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron asked while heading towards her.  
"What do you want Ron?" her eyes were blood shot  
  
_That's my favorite part, rewind my life on.  
When my world got dark, and you turned my light on.  
I watched it for hours again and again in my head.  
I did.  
I see I was down on you, more than I needed to be.  
I'd say I'm sorry but then you'd think I'm lyin'_

"'Mione, I'm... I didn't mean to start the fight again," Ron told her; she was still sitting down not looking at him.  
"Ron you don't know how mad you make me!" 

_Mione, shut up and kiss me.  
Stop shakin', stand up and hold me.  
I bet you're gonna miss me. You need me. Believe me._

"Its not long until we leave and some days I wish I could leave here just so we didn't fight"  
"You're gonna miss me?"  
"Not at this moment in time" Ron looked hurt  
"Mione, shut up and kiss me," he told her she looked at him like he was crazy  
"Excuse me?" she was shaking.  
"Stop shakin, stand up and hold me," Ron told she slowly stood up and fell into his arms.

_Mione shut up and kiss me  
You're crazy and it turns me on and on  
The way you're carryin' on._

"Oh Ron I'm so sorry.... I didn't mean to shout at you"  
"Shh" he played with her hair. "You're so crazy mione and it turns me on"  
She started to blush as she looked up. Tears forming in her eyes.

_That's my favorite shirt, you always had on.  
Man, It sure looked good, ev'ry time you walked on.  
You're takin' the wind from me every chance that you could.  
You're good.  
Somethin' I can't explain.  
You tell me lately I've changed.  
If you feel better tell me why are you cryin'?_

"Why are you crying'?" Ron asked   
"No reason, I was just thinking why couldn't you have told me this earlier"  
"No courage... no guts I guess mione" he whispered  
"Do you know how much I care for you... love you." she replied  
"Mione shut up and kiss me" he leaned in to kiss her, her lips were soft and they melted into each other.

_Mione, Mione can we talk it over instead?  
Let's call it even and leave it alone.  
Come to bed.  
  
Mione, stop leavin' your teasin' is beaten me down.  
Maria just calm down  
In these situations I've found it's best not to be proud  
and say that you're sorry._

"I'm sorry Ron," she whispered  
"You have nothing to be sorry for, I'm always starting it and causing you to fight with me, I guess I do it for your attention" his ears were going a lovely scarlet colour.  
"I love you 'Mione"  
"I'm going to miss you Ron, I need you so much"  
"I'll always be here for you, to hold, to kiss away the tears."  
He kissed her again.

*Mwah* what did you ladies and gentlemen think? I know it was short, but I'm trying to get passed my writers block.  
Review please, Flames not  
Loads of love  
Damita-Chan  
Xxx  



End file.
